


Broken Hearts And Stop Signs

by tomlindaddy



Category: One Direction
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Other, and harry is like lol louis quit playin games boo, i'm not even sure, louis wants to kill harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlindaddy/pseuds/tomlindaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry cracks jokes, Louis cracks Harry's skull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Hearts And Stop Signs

"Stop."

Louis says, closing his eyes shut.

"Stop what?" Harry questions, giggling in Louis' direction.

"Breathing." He bites back.

*

It all started about two weeks ago, really. Harry had been pissing Louis off so much and I mean if you count getting cheated on with the scum of the earth a reason then well, he had a pretty good fucking reason.

"Hey Louis! You'll never guess what-" Harry started but like he'd usually been doing, Louis cuts him off with a bark.

"There is a 100 percent chance I don't fucking care, Harry." He says, walking out of dressing room. Harry follows him out, skipping happily like the fucking idiot he is.

"wtf?" Niall asks to no one in particular, too lazy to direct the question to anyone. (Because Niall is trash)

"I don't know, Louis won't tell me anything." Zayn says, obviously not bothered by Louis' behavior considering Louis acts completely normal around Zayn. No one else other than Zayn, though. Because Louis loves Zayn more than anyone else on the planet.

"Maybe it's cuz he's gaining hella weight." Liam tries, but everyone in the room just kind of looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"First of all, you're one to fucking talk. Second of all, don't say hella you aren't black." Caroline replies with an eyeroll. Everyone exists the room once Liam goes on a rant about how all of the fans are calling him "lightskin"

*

"Louissssss, Louis pooie wooie chewy shop sueyyy!" Harry says while skipping down the hallway, following Louis to a second dressing room. This time, they were alone.

"Harry I swear to fucking christ if you don't leave me the fuck alone I will bash your fucking head with a stop sign!" Louis screams, pulling his hair out and running out the door.

But Harry didn't listen.

*

*gunshot*

*silence*

"NARRY IS REAL! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER, COCKTEASELOUIS!" screams from outside the hotel window.

"That is fucking it." Louis says to the darkness.

He has to kill Harry.

*

Louis grabs the stop sign Niall stole from America from his suitcase and begins to tip toe down the hall to Harry's room.

"Wait why did Niall bring a stop sign on tour? Oh yeah this is fanfiction." Louis says chuckling as he walks into Harry's room, why couldn't Harry be as funny as him?

Harry was sound asleep in his bed, his extremely long hair wrapped in a durag he stole from Liam.

("Hey Liam- can i borrow your cool purple headwrap?" "That's a durag you fucking idiot. And no, kill yourself." "k" He takes it anyway.)

"Uhh you've always been so damn ugly when you sleep." Louis says to Harry's sleeping body, making a stank face.

"Thank" Harry replies, opening his eyes.

He startles Louis so much that Louis bashes Harry's head with the stop sign for a full 60 seconds before falling back.

"Louis, you're like 3 feet tall and you're as strong as a baby duckling did you really think you were gonna kill me." Harry laughs, extending a hand to help Louis from the floor.

Suddenly, a gunshot comes from the direction of the door and Harry falls to the ground. Standing at the door is Ben Winston who is putting a gun back into his back pocket.

Louis stands up and Ben smiles at him.

"Finally Louis. Now we can be tog-"

"Miss me with that gay shit bruh, you still make trash ass videos you fucking flop." Louis exits.

Ben takes out his gun, and shoots himself in the head.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> kill yourself if you're offended
> 
> send hate to @tomlindaddy or ask.fm/tomlindaddy


End file.
